The Weaver of Life
by iluvpottering
Summary: Join Harry as he takes a journey through his possible future and see how his opinion of a cerain red-head changes. STORY NOW COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One. 

As Harry Potter sat in his seventh year Defense against the Dark Arts class he was trying to focus on what Professor Lupin was teaching. After all, Harry didn't see much point with Defense class with Voldemort vanquished and all.

A smile played across Harry's face at the thought of Voldemorts demise. It had happened rather suddenly and on Halloween of all days. Seventeen years to the date from when Harry's parents where killed. Harry thought it quite ironic, for the date did prove to be unlucky for Voldemort and the one thing Voldemort couldn't abide is what killed him in the end. You see Harry and his friends, which consisted of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna spent the entire summer vacation at Spinners End. Spinners End was Sirius's house which he willed to Harry. Believe it or not it was more protected than Grimauld Place. Harry especially loved the house, as it was in the same neighborhood his parents home had been in. The group had worked out, with Hermione's help, what needed to be done to kill Voldemort and thankfully the library at Spinners End held just what they needed.

They created a spell that literally was a love spell. They worked it out where a piece of their essence was placed by a charm into a necklace that Harry would wear around his neck. This would allow Harry to have a burst of magical power. But what was really Voldemorts downfall was the destruction of the dementors. Harry smiled as he recalled telling Hermione that she was absolutely bloody brilliant.

Then Harry thought about how Voldemort broke thru the wards on the castle. But Harry knew he was coming. Voldemort had all of his army with him, which mainly consisted of dementors. Harry walked out to meet Voldemort and the dementors started to swoop toward him. In that instance Harry closed his eyes and focused all of his energy and spoke a simple charm. As he said this charm his wand began to vibrate and a gold beam stretched out and surrounded all of the dementors and when they died the souls of every person they had kissed was released and they attacked Voldemort. Dementors feed off of happy memories so all of these happy and lovefilled thoughts and memories engulfed Voldemort and destroyed him.

Harry smiled as he thought of the muggle saying, "love conquers all".

Harry was jostled out of his thoughts by the professor.

"Harry, its your turn to go thru the Weaver of Life."

Since Harry had been daydreaming he didn't know what the Weaver of Life was.

He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class to where Professor Lupin was. He then noticed a waterfall suspended in the air with silvery looking flowing water. It reminded him of Dumbledore's penseive.

"Ok Harry, all you have to do is walk into the waterfall and you will be whisked away to events that are in your possible future. You may have only one experience or many. Just know that you will actually be transported into your future self. It is not like a penseive where you observe only. In this case you are actually trying out your possible future. Any questions?"

"How does the waterfall know what to show you?"

"It shows you what you need to have or do in order to be happy for the rest of your life. Whether or not you agree with the knowledge it gives you is up to you but there has never been any record of the Weaver being wrong."

"Are you ready?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Yeah" , he said as he walked into the mist.

Everything was foggy and then suddenly he was in a strange apartment. As he looked around he noticed several pictures. There were some of Ron and Hermione and of..... What was this Harry thought? A picture of he and Ginny Weasley. And they were snogging in the picture.

As Harry was trying to wrap his mind around what the picture meant he heard a 'pop' to his left.

"Hey, mate, are you nervous about tonight?" asked Ron as he shrugged out of his cloak.

"Tonight?" Asked Harry, as he noticed that Ron only looked a couple of years older than he was now.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright Harry, I've already apologized for the prank Fred, George, and I played on you. See, I brought it back all safe and sound."

As Ron said this he handed Harry a box. Harry just stared at it.

"Go on look at it, we changed it back to its original form. You can't blame us though, you are asking our little sister to marry you and that is just to good for us to let pass without scaring you a little", smiled Ron.

Harry hadn't got passed the part about asking Ginny Weasley to marry him. What on earth had happened?

"We told Gin to be at 'Oscars" at 7 and he will have your special order all set so all you have to do is show up and ask her. Simple as that", smirked Ron.

"Yeah simple", frowned Harry.

"Like she'll say no. Harry, you have been planning this night for the last 4 months. Where is the Gryfindor courage, huh? Laughed Ron.

"Good luck mate." And with that Ron disappeared.

At 6:30 Harry found where Oscar's was and apparated over there. He wasn't sure how he knew how to apperate though. Harry was nervous. Oscar showed him to a veranda that had flowers and waterfalls in almost every corner. Overhead the stars were bright and fairies were settled in the greenery giving the area a most romantic feeling.

As Harry turned toward the entrance he saw her. Ginny. Or at least he thought it was her. But...great Merlin this woman was beyond gorgeous. Harry was aware his jaw was hanging open so he closed it.

"Harry, oh my, this is absolutely breathtaking", Ginny gushed.

"Yes, utterly breathtaking" said Harry, but his eyes never left Ginny.

She turned toward him and flew into his arms. "Harry, I'm so lucky to have you, you are the most thoughtful boyfriend".

"Boyfriend?" Asked Harry slowly.

Ginny frowned and stepped back from Harry's arms. Harry felt lost when her warmth wasn't next to him.

"H- Harry, you aren't breaking up with me are you?" Stuttered Ginny with tears in her eyes.

Harry noticed her bottom lip tremble and for some strange reason he wanted to kiss her lip and suckle on it. Harry shook his head to clear it and noticed Ginny now had tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, Ginny you have part of it right", Harry noticed she was about to bolt. But let me tell you what I want to change about our relationship. Does that sound ok to you?"

As Ginny tried to pull herself together she nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore...(he could tell Ginny was starting to loose it again so he hurriedly said). I want to be your husband."

Harry stood waiting for Ginny to register what he had said. He watched the different emotions play across her face, when she smiled he got down on one knee in front of her, took the ring out of the box and took hold of her left hand.

"Ginny, will you please marry me so I can be complete", asked Harry

Ginny's eyes sparkled with tears and her smile was beyond brilliant Harry thought.

"Yes, Harry I want nothing more than to be your wife".

Harry grinned and slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and gathered her in his arms and kissed her. A mind blowing kiss until Harry realized he was thrown into another possible future.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2

Harry tried to regain his composure. He suddenly heard music being played.

He then noticed he was at the burrow, but there was something very special going on.

"Harry, bloody hell mate, where have you been? I have been looking for you. Everyone is seated, its time to go", said Ron frantically.

Harry let Ron lead him to the back of the burrow. It was there that Harry noticed what was taking place. Someone was getting married.

"Look Ron, everyone from our year is here. Wow, everyone looks great." Then Harry's eyes scanned others in the crowd and his eyes stopped on Rita Skeeter.

"Ron, what is Rita doing here?"

Ron continued to lead Harry until they were at the front of the crowd. 

"Well mate, its not everyday that the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived' gets married, now is it" .

Harry's head whipped around until he took in the entire scene before him. Sure enough, the guests were all sitting and there was flowers and candles everywhere. Sweet Merlin, he was getting married.

Then the world stopped turning. There before him was the most gorgeous creature Harry had ever laid his eyes on. Several things happened at once. His breathing became uneven, his cock got extremely hard, and he could not take his eyes off of Ginny as she walked toward him, to meet him at the alter.

Harry licked his lips as she stood next to him. The smile she gave him melted him on the spot. 

"Hem-hem. Harry, I believe you will have Ginny all to yourself later. At the moment a wedding is going on, more importantly, yours". Spoke Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

It was then that Harry noticed Dumbledore. He was glad he didn't die in the war.

"Yes Professor, just hurry up and marry us, ok".

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Everyone, today we are gathered to witness the rare and unique love of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Marie Weasley. They have not only touched each others lives enormously but everyone gathered here today as well. For such a strong love, nay, strong isn't a sufficient word. The love these two special people have for one another transcends time. If not for Harry's love of Ginny, he wouldn't have had the power to defeat Voldemort. And without Ginny's love for Harry, to guide him, to make him a stronger man, a confident man. A man who wanted nothing more than to spend each and every day with this woman, he would not have been able to defeat Voldemort."

"Love is the most powerful and the most dangerous weapon one can use on another. True love, like that of Harry and Ginny, is very powerful. Yet, for these two, it is very beautiful. 

"So, Harry if you would take Ginny's hand and recite your vows".

Harry swallowed, then reached down and picked up Ginny's left hand.

"Ginny, where do I begin? I think I've loved you my entire life. I know I didn't know you while I was at the Dursley's. But I would dream about a woman who was faceless. This woman would hold me, kiss me, laugh with me, and most importantly tell me over and over again, "I love you Harry". Years later I realized you were the woman in my dreams that kept me going day to day. Ginny, you are still the reason I can go on. I need you just as I need the air to breathe. My heart actually hurts from the love I have for you. So, thank you for loving me. My heart will belong to you for the rest of my life." 

Harry slid Ginny's wedding band on her finger and looked up into her eyes. They were full of happy tears.

"Harry, I know I have loved you all of my life. I have never been able to imagine my life without you in it. Thank Merlin you finally came to your senses and realized you loved me too." Everyone laughed as did Ginny and Harry.

"I am so ecstatically happy to know I am about to be your wife. The wife of Harry. Not the wife of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the 'Boy Wonder'. Just Harry. I love every single thing about you, even the not so good things", laughed Ginny.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you. Because that's all I want to do for the rest of my life."

Ginny put Harry's wedding band on his finger then looked up into his eyes and also saw tears there.

They both looked up to Dumbledore for him to continue.

Dumbledore smiled, then spoke in a loud voice, "Harry, you may now kiss your bride."

Harry smiled as he looked down at Ginny's face. As he moved toward her lips he whispered, "I love you", and sealed it with a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched the air around them began to stir. Their magical auras began to shimmer. Everyone was gasping at the sight before them. Brilliant colors shot out all around Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around them, They were to caught up in each other to notice anything. Then a remarkable thing happened. Even Dumbledore looked shocked, Harry and Ginny began to rise off the floor and were suspended about three feet in the air . Then, they became surrounded by a gold light. They began to slowly lower back to the floor as the light started to go dim. Finally, in one final pop, as Harry's lips left Ginny's, the light was gone all together.  
Harry didn't know what to think when he noticed the guests had shocked expressions on their faces. He thought they were supposed to clap after the groom kisses the bride.

"Ginny, what's wrong with them?" 

"I have no idea Harry, but something must have happened." 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce that we have just witnessed a most spectacular event. There has not been a binding in over 1000 years. And, I might add, never one where the couple's feet left the ground."

"Binding? What do you mean, everyone witnessed a binding? " Asked Harry.

Dumbledore laughed, "I see Mrs. Potter knows what I speak of."

Harry felt the wind go out of him as Dumbledore called Ginny, 'Mrs. Potter.' "Boy, I sure like the sound of that Gin" said Harry.

Ginny blushed, "So do I Harry."

"So, what is a binding?" Asked Harry again.

"A binding only takes place when pure love is present. A part of your magical essence passes into the other's magical essence. Meaning, your magical powers are actually bound. The last couple this happened to was Boltier and Collett Magpie and they only had a few magical sparks fly about. No one has ever had the type of binding you and Ginny have just shared. This is truly a gift that has been bestowed upon you. In time, you will come to see what I mean."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, this brought everyone's attention back to him.

"May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

Everyone stood and clapped. Music filled the air as Harry and Ginny made their way down the aisle. With their hands clasped firmly together they greeted all of the well-wishers.

The reception went by like a blur to Harry and Ginny, as they were busy with family and guests. 

When Harry finally saw his wife's glorious hair a few feet away from him, he made his excuses so he could join her.

Ginny felt Harry come up behind her, he firmly grasped her hand. 

"Hello Mrs. Goosling, as you can see its getting late and I am most anxious to have my wife to myself, so if you'll excuse us. Oh, thank you for coming to our wedding", said Harry as he pulled a red-faced Ginny away.

"Harry, she'll think you just want to shag me", smiled Ginny.

"She'll be right. But, I want to make love to my gorgeous wife all night long. I also want to have you to myself, now." Ginny could see Harry was serious. She was also ready to leave so she could be alone with her husband, finally.

"Well, shall we go?" Purred Ginny into his ear.

"You mean it, we can just leave" , stammered Harry.

"You make the announcement, then we can leave. You'll have to be convincing to get past mum and my brothers though", laughed Ginny.

Ginny noticed a very determined look come over Harry. She was further shocked when he dragged her over to the stage. They were standing in the middle of the stage looking at all the people around them when Harry tapped his throat with his wand.

"Sonorus." Now Harry's voice could be heard by everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I please have your attention?" After a few seconds, Ginny noticed everyone was looking at them.

"Ginny and I would like to thank each of you for being here to share our day with us. We have enjoyed visiting with each of you, but, our time together must end."

Ginny heard murmuring through out the crowd. 

"Aw Harry, the night is early", yelled Ron from the back.

"For you Ron, but I have grown weary of trying to catch a glimpse of my wife for the last few hours. So, I'm stealing her away. So I can finally have her to myself", shouted Harry to Ron. Suddenly, he realized everyone heard him. 

The crowd laughed at Harry's plight.

"Sorry, but I'm getting desperate", smiled Harry as he drew Ginny close.

"Well, thanks for coming. Molly, we'll see you in a few weeks at the Burrow". With that said, Harry and Ginny disappeared. 


	3. The Honeymoon

Chapter Three

Suddenly, Harry and Ginny appeared in a beautiful suite. Ginny gasped as she looked around the room.

"Harry, this is amazing. I can't believe we'll be here for two whole weeks, just the two of us".

"Two weeks isn't long enough luv, whispered Harry into Ginny's ear as he brought her closer to him. He then leaned down to kiss her.

Harry knew he was learning something very important here. And that was, kissing Ginny was mind blowing. It was something he hoped to do very often for the rest of his life.

They broke apart reluctantly and Ginny smiled up at Harry.

"Let me go change and we can continue where we left off, ok." Ginny's eyes had taken on a smoky color as had Harry's.

"Just hurry, before you kill me", smiled Harry.

Ginny grabbed a small bag that was laying on the floor by the door and went into the bathroom.

This gave Harry time to reflect. 

Harry couldn't believe that he and Ginny Weasley were married. But, what shocked him more was how natural it felt. When he held her or kissed her, he actually felt complete. 

'I have been an idiot", exclaimed Harry to no one but himself.

All Harry could think about was how Ginny had always been there. And he never saw what was in front of him. He was very thankful for the Weaver. Without the Weaver he may have never really noticed Ginny.

Harry had to sit down with that thought. It made him sick. When he got back to the present, he would make sure he paid attention to Ginny. He had to make sure this future happened.

Harry wiped away all negative thoughts and concentrated on where he was. Then he felt sick again. He was about to make love to Ginny. Then he smiled, I'm about to make love to Ginny. 

Harry took in the sight of the suite around him. He was glad he had taste in the future. The room was fantastic. The bed was huge. It was surrounded by candles. In the corner there was a large fire in the fireplace. The ceiling reminded Harry of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The sky portrayed a clear night with thousands of stars lighting the sky.

Harry took off his coat and laid it on a chair. As he was walking toward the bed, the bathroom door opened and Ginny stepped out. Harry stopped in mid stride when his eyes fell on her. 

She was wearing a white shear gown that clung to every curve seductively. Harry drew in a deep breathe. He knew he was lost.

Ginny smiled and walked to Harry.

For a split second he didn't move. Then he came at her with a force that knocked the breath clear out of her. One minute she was standing, and the next he had her gathered in his arms and she was flat on her back, on the bed, with Harry on top of her.

But the most amazing thing was he was kissing her. Really kissing her, in the deep, dark way. He was kissing her with his entire body- with his hands, which had already found the side slit of her gown and were wrapped around the warm curve of her thigh- with his hips, which pressed intimately against hers - and with his heart that she could feel beating against her breast.

"Don't stop," Ginny moaned. "Don't ever stop."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, " he replied, touching her ear with his tongue. "And I don't want to."

"Oh good, " Her head rolled back and his mouth moved from her ear to her throat.

"This dress, " he groaned, unable to speak in complete sentences. "Don't ever lose it."

She smiled. 'You like it?"

He answered by pulling open the bows at her hips. "It should be illegal."

"I can get one in every color." she teased.

His hands grasped her ribcage and slide upward till his fingers were pressing into the underside of her breast. "Do it. Send me the bill. Or better yet, I'll pay in advance."

He then took her face in his hands and gazed at her for a long moment. Then, with agonizing slowness, he lowered his lips to hers for a kiss more tender than anything she could have ever dreamed.  
"Ah Ginny," he sighed against her mouth. "I love you"  
"I love you too" she whispered.

"Mmmmmm." He moved to her neck, nuzzling her throat with his face. His hands slid underneath her gown, trailing fire along her already hot skin. She felt his touch on her hips, her stomach, her breasts - he seemed to be everywhere, and still she wanted more.

She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin.

"Here, let me," he whispered. He lifted himself off the bed and slowly took off his shirt, then his hands moved to his belt. He noticed Ginny watching every move he made. His cock was extremely hard, and as he watched Ginny's tongue dart out of her mouth and moisten her lips he thought he would come right then and there.

He unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor and he kicked them aside. He was about to get back into the bed when Ginny halted him.

"No, I want to see you", she whispered.

Harry swallowed hard but smiled and stood back up and slowly eased his boxers over his hips. He watched the play of emotions run across Ginny's face as he did this. He saw shock, fear and finally desire play across her face.

Harry smiled and said. "Are you quite finished drooling over me?"

Ginny looked up at him and said, "Are you sure that is going to fit?"

Harry laughed outright and climbed back into the bed and gathered her to him.

"I promise there won't be a problem. You are made for me Ginny. We will fit perfect together."

She felt his hands on her, lifting her up, and then the gown slid over her head and landed in a pool of silk on the floor. Ginny no longer felt naked, she was naked and it seemed to the most natural thing in the world.

He kissed her again, his mouth hot on hers. And while he distracted her with his mouth, his hands stole down the soft skin of her stomach to the patch of curls that was at her center. She stiffened then relaxed under his gentle caress. At first, he made no move to touch her deeper, just stroked her as he moved his mouth along the side of her face.

His other hand moved to her breast, squeezing its fullness before running his finger over her aroused nipple. Ginny breathing was becoming very rapid and her eyes were closed tightly.

He then moved one finger into the hot folds at her center and began to stroke.

Ginny gasped, then forgot how to breathe. She then let out a loud, "Oh!",that caused Harry to chuckle and slide his finger in deeper, touching her in the most intimate of ways.

"Oh merlin Harry, don't ever stop" exclaimed Ginny as she arched her back.

With the tip of his tongue he touched one swollen, straining nipple.

Her breath tumbled out in a rush. Her nails dug into the hard flesh of his shoulders.

He then sucked the whole of her nipple into his mouth. Pulling strongly, his mouth hot while he suckled on the first one and then the other, until she whimpered.

He pulled away from her for a moment.

"If you don't continue I'll scream", frowned Ginny.

Harry chuckled. "You'll scream anyway."

She frowned again and noticed his lips twitch.

"With pleasure."

Then a shivering cry escaped her lips as he burrowed a finger deep into her.

Her body trembled with arousal. With his thumb he circled her secret pleasure button. He sank another finger deep within her to stretch her so she would be able to hold him. Sweat beaded on Harry's upper lip as he fought to keep himself under control. Because, sweet Merlin, all he wanted to do was bury his cock so deep within her and never come out again.

He ached with the need to exchange his finger for his cock.

He pressed the nub of desire, rubbing and circling, pleasuring until her head rose from the pillow and she moaned his name.

He tore his mouth from hers and stared down at her. Her eyes opened, dazed and smoky. She clutched him to her. "Please,' she gasped, "Oh, Harry, please." Her thighs parted, opening wide.

With one hand he guided himself inside her, his control almost gone. He gasped, the head of his cock probing thru hot, wet curls. Oh Merlin, he could barely breathe. He nudged the opening and felt her wet passage stretch to accept him..

He then felt her virgin barrier. Just knowing that he was the first, that no other man had touched her like this, sent a raw, primitive rush shooting through his veins.

His eyes squeezed shut, Blindly he thrust....

Her heard her cry out and knew she tried to cover it but he despised himself for hurting her.

His gaze slid to where their bodies met. It was a sight so erotic his mouth went dry. Merlin, and she'd taken but half his length.  
How could he stop? How could he not?

Though every instinct told him to thrust deeper he froze, afraid to move.

"Harry," her breath rushed by his ear. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I hurt you."

"You didn't", she said.

"Yes, I did. Oh, Ginny I want you so bad but I don't want to cause you pain. Your so tiny," he whispered, "and I'm so..."

"Harry, I'm fine, I knew it would hurt at first. So shut up and do it so I can scream with pleasure, like you promised."

Harry's face broke out in a smile, his lips hovered over hers. His lips swooped down on hers in a passionate kiss as he plunged forward, a powerful lunge that took him all the way to the hilt. Her flesh was hot and melted around his hardness; it was impossible to tell where his body ended and hers began.

His mouth traveled down her neck as he waited a moment for her to get used to his length. 

Then his mouth took her again. Passion soared. Again and again he slammed inside her, yielding to the white hot need that consumed them both.

Her back arched. Her hips sought his, their bodies in perfect union. Her nails scraped his back. Her head tossed from side to side on the pillow, then all at once she screamed and went rigid, convulsing tight around his hot cock.

Her spasms fueled his own. Spinning toward the edge, he drove inside her one last time. A shudder wracked his body. He groaned into the side of her neck, for nothing could have prepared him for this. He came, spurting his seed again and again, hot like fire into her.

It was the most powerful, intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. (In my story, Harry already has had sex.)

He had to wait a very long time before he could gather enough strength to roll to his side. Cradling her against him, he bent his head and kissed her mouth, with long, lingering sweetness.

All the while she was smiling.

Harry took a lock of her fiery red hair in his fingers, and began to twirl it around his finger.

"Gin, that was beyond perfect. I can't believe my luck to have you as my wife." Exclaimed Harry, as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Suddenly, Harry felt dizzy again. He knew he was being thrown into another scene. 


	4. The birth

Chapter Four

When the dizziness faded, Harry realized he was in an office, his office. He looked up at the ceiling, "take me back to Ginny", he yelled angrily. 

"Damn, shit and damn", cursed Harry around the office, and then he heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"Hey mate, are you ok? Ginny hasn't made you crazy has she?" Laughed Ron from the doorway.

"Ron, didn't see you there. Guess I'm just a little tired," replied Harry.

"You don't know tired yet. I thought Hermione was bad before, but afterward, we still don't get much sleep."

"Before, afterward?" Harry looked lost.

"You know, before the baby and after the baby was born. What's with you, Ginny making you run out at all hours of the night to buy pickles and ice cream.

Harry's brain finally clicked. Ginny was pregnant, with his child. Harry's heart swelled with pride.

"No, just ready for the big day," announced Harry.

"Big day is right, I hope they don't turn out to be like Fred and George. Your going to have to lock them out of your floo. Fred and George are already talking about how they will follow in their footsteps," replied Ron.

Harry's face suddenly went pale. "Twins?"

"Oh mate, sit down, sit down. It's not just hitting you that you are having twins, is it?" Asked Ron with concern.

"I guess it is. Yeah, I'll have to watch out for Fred and George."

The door suddenly burst open and Hermione ran in.

"Harry, Oh, thank goodness your here. You must hurry, Ginny is in labor and Molly has already taken her to the St. Mungo's.

Harry just stared at Hermione, trying to take in what she was saying. Something about Ginny in labor. 

"Oh my god, Ginny is in labor," yelled Harry as he jumped up from his chair.

"Ron, what do I do, I'm going to be a dad?" Yelled Harry.

Ron smiled at Harry and patted him on his back. "Well mate, if I were you, I'd get my arse to Ginny as fast as I could. You know her temper and boy I bet she's steamed at you right now."

Harry paled, "Mad at me, for what?" Hermione stood in front of Harry with her hands on her hips, "She'll be mad if you don't hurry up and get there."

Harry felt better. He grabbed his coat and was just about to apparate to the hospital when Ron snickered, "you are the one that got her pregnant."

Harry swallowed hard, then nodded with understanding. Ginny was most definitely going to murder him. With that thought he disappeared.

Harry made his way to the lobby of the hospital and went to the front desk.

'Look, I need to find my wife, she was brought in." Harry said urgently.

The witch at the desk looked up him and said slowly, "What was she brought in for?"

"She's in labor!" Harry almost yelled.

"Floor 9," the witch said slowly.

Harry raced to the elevator and managed to squeeze in as the door was shutting. 

Harry was becoming very impatient as the elevator seemed to stop on each floor. The people weren't helping by moving about slowly either. Of course, they didn't know Harry was about to loose his mind. He had to get to Ginny and make sure she was ok.

When the elevator door finally shut and began to move, a wizard was about to touch the number pad, until Harry growled out, "touch another number and I swear I will hex that person into oblivion. My wife is in labor and you people are driving me bonkers. Please, let me get to floor 9. I won't bother you again."

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Then, they really looked at Harry.

"Yes, yes, I'm 'Harry frigging Potter'. I'm also about to become a father, just like a normal wizard," Harry replied.

DING, and the door opened to floor 9. Everyone stepped aside to allow Harry to depart.

"Err, sorry about that folks, I'm really nervous, you know." Harry then fled down the hallway in search of Ginny.

As he came upon the healer station he heard Ginny's voice loud and clear.

"I told you I'm not having these babies until my husband gets here. And I don't want to hear another word about it." Then, a contraction took hold and she screamed with every bit of strength she had.

Harry paled after hearing that blood-curdling scream. He was afraid to move.

"Ginny, you must push, my grandbabies are ready to be born," coaxed Molly.

"No, I need Harry." 

That was all Harry had to hear, Ginny needed him. He walked to the door and pushed it open.

There across the room was his Ginny, covered in sweat, her red hair plastered to her face and there was tear marks running down her cheeks. 

Harry rushed to her side.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness your here. I didn't think you were going to make it," sobbed Ginny.

Harry stroked her face and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Not make the birth of my children, Ginny, I'm surprised at you," chided Harry as he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

"Ok lovebirds, that is exactly what got you into this situation. So, how about we concentrate on bringing these babies into the world, ok." Said the medi-witch as she started to prepare Ginny for the delivery.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Harry, suddenly very frightened.

"Just help Mrs. Potter and try to keep her calm."

Harry paled again. Ginny and calm really didn't fit together very well.

Another contraction came upon Ginny and she squeezed Harry's hand so hard he knew it had to be broken.

"Shhhh, take a deep breath Gin, your doing great."

"Hee, Hee, ohh oohh," Ginny was doing her breathing regimen, but managed to glare at Harry.

The contraction was the worse one yet. Ginny looked at Harry and spit out. "Never touch me again, I 'am not going thru this again."

Harry looked stricken. Molly took sympathy on him.

"There, there, Harry. She doesn't mean it. I told Arthur I would make sure his nether regions would never work properly again. And with the birth of Charlie I threatened to turn him into a garden gnome and throw him into a deep well. And..."

"I understand Molly," interrupted Harry.

Harry noticed the contraction was over. Ginny looked completely exhausted. He leaned over to her and took her hands in his.

"Ginny my love, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes, this morning, but I think I need to hear it again."

Harry smirked at this, since he just told her he loved her.

"I love you more than you can imagine. You are constantly on my mind. You have somehow managed to put yourself in every aspect of, not only my life, but my soul. I love every freckle that covers your body, and what a delicious body it is. I love every inch of that glorious red hair of yours. I yearn to keep my fingers tangled in it. I love the way you blush when your embarrassed and the way your eyes flash when your angry. I love you immensely Ginny Potter.

Ginny's eyes sparkled with tears. She managed to choke out, "I love you so much Harry."

Once again his mouth found hers. Suddenly, she broke free and let out a horrific scream.

"Ok, its time Mrs. Potter. You need to push." Said the medi-witch as she positioned herself at the end of the bed.

Harry helped prop Ginny up in a sitting position so she could push.

"Uggg," screamed Ginny.

"I can see the head," announced the medi-witch.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw a patch of black hair.

"Come on Gin, I can see the baby, our baby. Push baby, push," urged Harry.

Ginny gave a final push and the baby almost fell into the medi-witches hands. 

Almost instantly, Harry heard the screams of his child. He was a father.

"We have a boy, Gin." "A son", exclaimed Harry as he kissed her all over her face.

"OK, we have another baby that is ready to be born. Mrs. Potter, I need for you to push really hard with the next contraction. I know your tired. You have to push with the next contraction."

Ginny nodded her head slowly, for she was absolutely exhausted. Then, the contraction began.

"Arhgggggg," screamed Ginny, as she leaned up with the help of Harry and pushed with all the strength she had.

Harry was so busy concentrating on Ginny he missed the baby coming out. He was startled when he heard its cries.

Harry's head snapped in its direction.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have twin boys."

Ginny and Harry both beamed at the two babies. One was held by Molly and the other was being cleaned up by a medic.

"Here you go Ginny." Molly put the baby into Ginny's arms. Harry stood in shock at the sight of his child. His son.

"Harry, they both have your hair."

Indeed they did. Very black, unruly hair.

Harry was speechless, he leaned down to Ginny and kissed her. He gazed into her eyes as he said, "Thank you Gin. Thank you so much for the wonderful gift of my sons."

Ginny cried with happiness, "I believe I had help making them."

"Yes, but you did all of the work."

"Well, I'll make sure you make up for it once we all get home," smiled Ginny.

"Well, Gin my love, what will we name them?"

"How about James and Sirius, I thought it would be fitting."

Harry didn't know what to say, his eyes filled with tears. One traitor tear managed to escape down his cheek.

"Yes, I think that would be fitting indeed," Harry managed to say.

Ginny knew this would make Harry emotional. She also knew he would want to honor both his father and god-father. 

"So, how do we know we've given the correct name to the right baby? Harry asked after he gathered himself together.

Molly brought over the other baby and left to tell the rest of the family.

"Well, lets look at each one and see which name fits which baby."

Harry was holding one baby and Ginny the other. They watched them a few seconds, then the baby Ginny was holding opened his eyes and peered up at his mum.

"Look Harry, he has your eyes."

Harry smiled. He then noticed the baby he was holding had opened his eyes.

"Gin, this baby has your eyes."

"That's odd, one with green and the other with brown, but at least the names are settled."

She looked upon the baby in her arms, "your name is James, for you have Lily and Harry's eyes."

Harry smiled and looked down at the son he was holding. "Your name shall be Sirius."

Suddenly, a large commotion could be heard as the entire Weasley family burst through the doors. Harry noticed them standing together, looking on, at the new family

Harry was bursting with pride and happiness.

Then, the dizziness returned. 


	5. The perfect family

Chapter 5

Harry found himself standing outside a very pretty house. He couldn't help but hope he lived here. The house was a multi-storied white cottage. There was even a picket fence. 

As Harry made his way to the door, he noticed toys scattered about the yard. 

Harry smiled, yes, this must be his home.

Harry walked into the house. As he looked around he began to wonder how much time had passed since the twins birth.

"Harry, is that you?" Ginny called from the next room.

"Yes, I'm home." Harry had followed her voice into the kitchen. She had her back to him, and he noticed she was preparing dinner. 

"Daddy, Daddy, your home." Harry saw a blur run toward him out of the corner of his eyes. He stumbled as his boys ran into him. 

Harry heard Ginny laugh. "Boys, let your daddy catch his breath."

The boys stepped back from Harry and he was able to get a good look at them. They looked to be about six years old. "I hope you have been good for your mum today." Harry couldn't help but smile as the boys looked nervous. Obviously they had been up to some mischief.

Harry was stunned to realize he could tell them apart so easily. James' eyes were very bright green. They made his face light up.

"Daddy, we have been very good, it was Lily that was bad today," answered James.

As Harry was wondering who Lily was, a cry came from the table. Harry spun around and saw the most beautiful little girl he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Lily was crying, but only because she was mad. She was looking at Harry and had her arms up in the air. She wanted her Daddy, and she wanted him now.

Ginny was laughing full out now. Harry looked up at her after he took Lily out of her baby chair. He froze when his eyes traveled over her. She was six years older than the last time he saw her. But, she didn't look older. She was the most gorgeous women Harry had ever seen. Her hair was long and her eyes sparkled. His eyes grew wide as he noticed her belly. She was pregnant. 

Harry felt himself being drawn to her. He walked across the room, with Lily still in his arms, and pulled Ginny to him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Ewww," yelled the twins as they ran from the room.

Harry and Ginny smiled as they continued to kiss. Harry's hand rested on Ginny's belly. He broke their kiss as he watched his hand moving over Ginny's large belly.

"So, Have you been good today Gin?" Asked Harry as he continued to caress her belly.

"Always, you know that Harry," laughed Ginny.

Lily pulled Harry's face toward her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ginny smiled as she watched her daughter get her way. "She really has you wrapped around her finger, luv."

"Your right, I don't think I can refuse her anything. Just like her mum," smiled Harry.

"Prat," laughed Ginny.

After dinner that night, Harry helped Ginny get the kids ready for bed. He gave the twins their bath while Ginny took care of Lily.

Harry watched the boys sleep from the doorway. He couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. He had always longed for a family. Now he had one. The perfect family. Tears filled Harry's eyes, he couldn't believe that this could be his future. His heart ached for this. Everything he had gone through and would go through was worth it, as long as he could have the life he was living now.

Harry wiped away his tears as he left the boys room. He found Ginny in Lily's room. She was singing her to sleep. She was standing in front of the crib, swaying with Lily in her arms, singing a beautiful lullaby. Again, Harry had to fight back tears. The sight of Ginny, his pregnant wife, holding their daughter, was a wondrous sight. 

Ginny laid the sleeping Lily down in her crib. As she made her way to Harry, she noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Harry pulled Ginny to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, I'm just so very happy. Thank you so much Ginny. You have given me my greatest wish, the perfect family."

Ginny pulled back from Harry, "No Harry, it is you who has made our life complete and perfect."

Harry was about to kiss Ginny, but he was suddenly thrown out of the Weaver. He landed on the floor. He had the biggest smile on his face, he then noticed everyone in the room staring at him. 


	6. Reality

chapter 6

"Harry, are you alright?" Asked a nervous Professor Lupin.

'Merlin yes, I've never been better,' replied Harry as he stood up.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

Professor Lupin seemed to be looking Harry over as he said, "Everyone else has been back almost a half hour. You never returned. I had to remove you from the Weaver."

"You brought me back?"

"Yes, I was afraid something had gone wrong."

Harry was now becoming angry. He didn't get to see all that the Weaver wanted to show him. 

"I was right in the middle of a very important part of my future, and then I'm wisked away. Send me back. I want to see what else there is." Harry's face was red from anger. 

The other students in the class began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Harry, did you get to see much?" Asked Ron.

"Yes, but no more than you probably did."

"No, I only saw myself on a broom. The Weaver threw me out after that."

Harry was very confused. The Weaver had shown him a lot of things. 

"Well surely someone else saw as much as I did."

As Harry looked around the class, he was shocked to see everyone nodding their heads no.

Harry turned his gaze to Professor Lupin. 

"Harry, how many scenes did you see?"

"Well, counting the one that I was snatched from, I guess it was about 5 different scenes."

The class was in an uproar.

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione. Hermione's mouth was hanging open. Ron just sat in shock.

Hermione gathered her senses first. 

"Harry, you were put into 5 possible futures?"

"Yes, Hermione. What's the big deal?"

Professor Lupin decided to join the conversation.

"Harry, its a big deal because no one has ever witnessed more than a few seconds of their future. Just enough to put them on the right track. Tell me, how long did your scene take?"

Harry looked shocked. He suddenly didn't want to tell them anything else.

"Professor, what is the big deal? So what, I saw a little more than most people." Harry smiled as he thought about everything he saw in the Weaver. "I did enjoy the experience, very much." 

Professor Lupin watched the play of emotions run across Harry's face. He knew he didn't want to talk about his experience. He just hoped it was because he was in a room full of people.

The bell sounded. Class was dismissed.

'Harry, could you stay a little while longer, please?" Asked Professor Lupin as the rest of the class filed out. Ron and Hermione waved by to Harry. He knew they would corner him in the common room.

Lupin gestered toward a chair in front of his desk. Harry sat down and waited for Lupin to begin speaking.

"Ok Harry, what did you see through the Weaver? It's just you and I now."

Harry began to get nervous. He really didn't want to explain his feeling for Ginny now. He certainly didn't have any before he entered the Weaver. Or did he. Harry found himself lost in thought. He then realized Ginny had never been far from his mind. He knew that now.

"Harry, Harry!" Professor Lupin yelled at Harry.

"Who, what. Oh, sorry about that Moony."

"Were you thinking about what the Weaver showed you?"

"I saw a great many things." Harry said suddenly.

"Go on," urged Moony.

"Well, when I walked through the waterfall I appeared in my flat with Ron. He was giving grief about Ginny."

"Ginny?" Asked Moony with a smile on his face.

"Er Yeah. Well anyway, Ron was giving me grief because I was about the ask Ginny to marry me."

Moony's eyes lit up. "So, after that you went into the 2nd scene."

Harry looked up at Moony. "No, I actually went to the restaurant, met Ginny, asked her to marry me, and then went to the next scene."

"Amazing. The Weaver has never shown that much to any wizard or witch. What was the next scene?"

Harry squirmed a bit. "My wedding."

Moony's face broke out in a huge grin. "I take it you married Ginny."

"Yes. I was there for the entire wedding, reception, and wedding night." Harry's face was red from embarrassment as he spoke that last bit.

"Wedding night?" Asked Moon mischievously.

Harry sat up straight and looked Moony in the eye. "Yes, wedding night."

Moony knew not to kid Harry about this. He also knew the experience was very important. The Weaver had a reason to show Harry so much of his possible future.

"Ok, Harry. What was the next scene you went to?"

Harry took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. It was like he was reliving the experience in his mind all over again.

"The birth of my twin sons."

Moony's eyes grew wide. He was beginning to understand why the Weaver chose to show all of this to Harry.

"How did that feel Harry. What did you think when you looked upon your sons?"

"Not just sons. The next scene took me to my house when the twins were 6 years old. I had the most gorgeous daughter. She was about 3, her name was Lily. The twins names were Sirius and James. But what affected me the most was seeing Ginny, pregnant with my child again. She was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for our family."

"Just before you pulled me from the Weaver, I realized what I wanted most in the world was a loving family. Not just any family. I wanted a family that included Ginny, Sirius, James, Lily, and how ever many more children Ginny would give me. That will be my future, I'll make sure of that. 

"It affected you that much, did it?" Asked Moony, but he saw the seriousness of Harry's face.

"You have no idea. I also came to another realization."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Before going through the Weaver, I was still caught up with everything that happened during the war. I was still living in the past. Now, I have a future to live for, starting right now."

Harry stood up and pushed the chair he was sitting in to the side of the table.

"If that all Moony, I have to find my wife."

Moony raised his eyebrows. "Your wife."

Harry laughed. "Make no mistake, she will be my wife."

Moony watched Harry leave the room. He was happy for Harry. Harry had always yearned for a family. The Weaver showed him how he could achieve that. 

Harry made his way to the common room. He took the stairs two at a time. Each step took him closer to Ginny. 

As he stood in front of the Fat Lady trying to remember the password, the portrait opened and Ginny walked out.

"Oh, hello Harry. I almost ran into you there. "

Harry's face lit up when he saw her. He was holding his breath while thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Actually Ginny, I was looking for you."

Ginny looked at Harry strangely. "You were looking for me, why?"

Harry grabbed her hand and twined his fingers through hers. "Will you go with me to the Room of Requirement?"

"Why? Are you and Ron fighting or something?"

"No, we are not fighting. I need to talk with you about our future."

"Our future," asked Ginny softly.

"Yes, did you know that we are going to get married and have loads of children that look just like us?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. She was beginning to think her brothers were playing a prank on her.

"Ginny, I'm serious. Moony made us go through the Weaver of Life. I found out real quick that I didn't have a life if you weren't in it."

"Ron was talking about that. He said you were gone forever and Moony had to pull you back."

"Yeah, and I was sore about it," replied Harry.

"Why, they thought something had happened to you."

"I was sore because I was kissing my beautiful, red-headed wife, who was pregnant with my fourth child. 

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she didn't know what to say.

"Fourth child!" That was all Ginny could manage to say.

Harry laughed. He knew he was shocking Ginny. He also knew he had to kiss her sooner than later.

"Yes, we had twin boys, Sirius and James. We also had a beautiful little girl named Lily. You were about 8 months pregnant when I was pulled away from you.

"And you saw this through the Weaver." Ginny asked.

"Not just that. I saw our wedding and the birth of the twins."

"Why are you telling me this, you don't have feelings for me. You never have." Ginny's anger finally took over.

"I didn't think I did either. Ginny, you have never been far from my thoughts. I didn't realize that I was in love with you. I know I'm a prat. But, I think I have been in love with you for a very long time. I just didn't want to acknowledge it."

"You love me?" Ginny was on the verge of tears. 

Harry pulled her close to him. There body's touching as he leaned iinto her and whispered in her ear. "I love you more than life itself. I can't live without you."

He slowly lowered his lips to her trembling ones. He captured them in a passionate kiss. He never wanted to let her go.

"Cough, cough." 

Harry reluctantly broke his kiss with Ginny and turned to find Ron and Hermione staring at them with their mouths hanging open.  
"What are you staring at?" Harry asked.

Ron looked angry for a second, but shook his head and laughed. "Mate, I can't believe I walked up on you and my sister snogging in the hallway. Are you sick or something?"

Ginny turned red with anger towards her brother. 

"For your information, I was kissing my husband who I have four children with." Huffed Ginny as she turned on her heel and left them standing there.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron asked as he watched Ginny move out of sight.

"Sorry Ron, I've got to go after my wife. No way I'm ever sleeping on the couch."

With that said, Harry ran in the direction that Ginny took. He didn't look back, but if he had, he would have found a very confused Ron and Hermione. 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Christmas is a wonderful time. A time to reflect on past Christmas's and a time to enjoy the present. Harry Potter was doing just that.

Harry stood in front of the family Christmas Tree, looking at each ornament that had been made by his children.

There were green and blue brooms that Sirius and James had made at age four. A yellow angel made by Lily. An orange train made by Evan, in honor of the Chudley Cannon's, for his Uncle Ron.

Thinking of Evan brought back memories of the Weaver of Life. The Weaver had shown Harry what he truly wanted out of life. And that was a family with Ginny.

He had made a promise to himself, a promise that he would marry Ginny Weasley. And he did. The Weaver had shown the events up until Ginny was pregnant with Evan. So, he had no idea what destiny had in store for him. Good thing too. Harry didn't think his 17 year-old self could have handled the thought of being a father to six children. Well, soon to be seven, as Ginny was due to give birth any day now.

Harry smiled as he thought of Ginny. She was perfection. He knew he would never deserve her, but thankful he had her just the same.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as Addison came down the stairs. Addison was almost two years younger than Evan. Next he heard the rest of his children running down the stairs.

First was James, he was holding Gannon, who was eighteen months old. Sirius raced ahead of James and scooped Addison up in his arms. Lily followed holding Evan's hand.

Harry knew he was blessed.

"Hey, where is your mum?" Asked Harry.

"Here I am, " answered Ginny from the top of the stairs.

As always, Harry's breath caught when he looked upon her. She was to gorgeous for words.

Harry raced up the stairs to help Ginny down.

"Hey, how are you doing Luv?" Asked Harry as he took hold of her arm.

"Oh, great for a pregnant whale," laughed Ginny.

"Whale! What are you on about? You are absolutely beautiful."

"Harry, I'm huge," laughed Ginny.

Harry let his eyes roam over her body and couldn't stop the desire from showing in his eyes. Ginny also saw the look.

"Harry, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, you want to feel how serious I am," whispered Harry in Ginny's ear.

Ginny snorted. "We better get going. Everyone else will already be at the Burrow."

"Ok, just be careful going down these steps. How do you feel?"

"Harry, I'm fine. Come on, our children are waiting for us."

"Hey mum, are you going to pop tonight?"

James and Sirius burst out laughing at Evan's question.

"Evan, you shouldn't ask such things. Mum is sensitive right now. Lily, ever the voice of reasoning, scolded her brother.

Ginny and Harry were both laughing as they reached the landing.

"Its ok Evan, I do look like a balloon about to pop."

Ok kids, everyone to the fireplace. We better get to the Burrow before Molly blocks the floo," said Harry.

"Honestly Harry, mum wouldn't do that. Ok James, you and Sirius go first with Addison. Be sure to hold tight to him."

"Ok, now Lily you hold tight to Evans hand and go next."

After the kids had gone, Harry hoisted Gannon up on his hip. 

"Gin, I'll go now with Gannon. That way I can help you once you arrive."

Ginny watched as Harry disappeared. She took a deep breath as she grabbed a hold of the mantle. "Ok baby, just wait a little longer and then you can come out."

After taking another breath, Ginny threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared to the Burrow.

The Burrow was filled with family and love. Harry would always love coming to the Burrow. He watched as all of his nieces and nephews raced about the back yard. 

The smaller children were playing with their Christmas gifts. Bill had enchanted a portion of the yard with warming spells. This way everyone was nice and warm, as they watched the children play.

There was a pick up game of Quiddich going on. Not just one, but two, as there were to many children for just one game. Charlie and Bill were calling one of the games. Ron and Fred were calling the other. George was helping his pregnant wife Katie, sit in a rocker, so she would have an excellent view of the children. They had two boys flying about, one on each team.

Percy was in a deep discussion with Mr. Weasley. Hermione was laughing with Molly and Ginny. 

Harry's eyes never left Ginny as he watched her laugh. Then he noticed her laugh never reached her eyes. He then noticed she was taking deep breaths. 

"Bloody Hell, she is in labor," muttered Harry to himself as he took great strides to his wife's side.

"Molly!" Yelled Harry as he got close to them. "Go prepare Ginny's old room, please."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. Harry was on to her.

"Whatever for Harry." Molly stood as Harry approached them. 

Everyone else seemed to hear Harry also. Everyone grew quiet so they could hear the conversation.

"Ginny, how far apart are they?" Harry ignored Molly as he knelt beside Ginny.

"You know me so well, Harry. They are about five minutes apart."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He stood up and scooped Ginny into his arms and started toward the house.

"Bloody Hell luv, you are going to be the death of me yet. What possessed you to keep this from me."

"I wanted to enjoy Christmas with my family. I knew you would have me in bed all day."

"Damn straight, you are the most important thing in the world to be. I couldn't go on without you."

Ginny didn't argue with Harry. She knew he was very serious. They were bonded. She knew neither could live without the other. Their love sustained each other. 

Molly had apparated into Ginny's room and had it ready when Harry arrived with Ginny.

Their children were gathering at the door, trying to get a glimpse of their mum.

Evan spoke up first. "Mum, are you going to pop now."

Fred and George could be heard laughing in the hallway.

Harry laughed as well. "Yes Evan, I believe your mum will pop very soon."

"Good, I miss sitting on her lap."

Everyone could be heard laughing at Evan's last comment.

Ginny was getting settled in the bed while Hermione and Molly began to prepare for the birth.

"Ok, everyone downstairs, this will go fast, I think," said Hermione as she ushered everyone out into the hall.

Hermione was correct. In less than one hour, Allie Maria Potter was born.

Harry handed Allie to Ginny after he helped her get cleaned up. He settled next to her on the bed, content just to watch his wife and new daughter.

Molly had gone to get their children so they could meet their new sister.

The door opened and the kids made their way to the bed. Each finding the perfect place to settle, so they could see their sister.

"Wow, she is little," whispered Evan.

"She is no smaller than you were," laughed James.

Lily had tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you so much mum, thank you for a sister."

The room erupted in laughter. Lily had been begging for a sister for months now. She did not like being the only girl.

Ron and Hemione made their way into the room. 

'Well mate, seven is a lucky number. You think you and Ginny will stop now.?"

Harry looked at Ron like he was crazy.

"Stop?" Asked Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. He didn't think Harry was that thick.

"You do know you have more children than any of us. You've beat Bill by two kids now."

Harry laughed. 

Fred and George thought they would spice up the conversation.

"Yeah Harry, you aren't planning on knocking up our little sister again, are you?" Fred could hardly contain his laughter.

Harry smirked. "Every chance I get"  
The twins didn't have a response to that.

Ginny found the whole conversation funny. Even James and Sirius was laughing.

Bill looked at James and Sirius and said, "you don't mind your parents having more children?"

James turned to Bill, "My dad can't keep his hands off my mum, he never has and never will. I'm sure we'll have several more siblings and that is ok with me."

Sirius was nodding his agreement.

Ginny was turning red, but Harry thought it was funny. He and Ginny had never hidden their affection from their children. He wanted his children to know how much he loved their mum and how much he loved them.

Ron looked disgusted. "That is to much information James."

Ginny thought it was time to settle the matter, once and for all.

"Ok, let up on Harry. Lets just concentrate on Allie. Isn't she beautiful.

Harry watched as everyone began to pass Allie around. They made faces and cooing noises to her. 

Harry let his gaze fall on each member of his family. As he watched his children his chest swelled with pride. They were each unique, but very special. He couldn't have asked for a better life.

Then he watched his wife. James was right, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Like now, he was stroking her hair. He had to touch her. He had to feel her. Merlin, she just had a baby and he wanted to feel her body next to his. 

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

Harry put Allie in a crib that had been set up by the bed. She was sound asleep.

Ginny looked exhausted. Harry helped Ginny get settled and he climbed into bed and pulled her close to him.

A deep sigh escaped from her mouth as she came into contact with Harry.

Harry whispered in her ear, "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry."

"Ginny."

"Yes Harry."

"Thank you for my children. But mostly, thank you for being my wife."

Ginny smiled as she closed her eyes. "The pleasure is all mine, Harry"  
Harry smiled and whispered, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Potter."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Potter."

The End.

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoyed Harry's adventure. So, until our next. bye. 


End file.
